


Not Fruit Cutter Not Picture Perfect.

by amirah



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Oranges, Smut, and they meet in a strip club, exotic dancing, kind of, larry stylinson - Freeform, they're oranges
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-03
Updated: 2016-03-03
Packaged: 2018-05-24 10:46:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6151102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amirah/pseuds/amirah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Its basically about strippers who are oranges<br/>Special Shoutout to Jazzy C</p><p> </p><p>Title from Kehlanis song "First Position"</p><p> </p><p>(ps. this was my first time writing something so its not super amazing lol)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Fruit Cutter Not Picture Perfect.

Harry was currently heading to a strip club with his best friend Niall. He was looking extra nice today. His peel was looking smooth and a bright orange. 

“Hey mate we’re here! Time to go inside. You ready to see your husband dance,” Niall said then laughed.

Harry was so excited he almost squirted. “Shut up Neil!,” Harry yelled. “Whoo let's go inside were about to miss his show!!.”

 

As soon as Harry walked inside he saw the person he was obsessing over the last month. Louis. 

 

Harry walked over to the bar and saw two of the bartenders, Zayn and Liam. Zayn had a gorgeous peel and pretty leaves. Liam is a larger orange with well defined slices. 

 

Liam asked Harry if he was here to see Louis again while laughing. Just as Harry was about to respond, Niall yelled out “ Of course he is. Harry is fucking obsessed with him!” Harry leaned over and slapped Niall. Liam and Zayn burst out laughing.

”Shut up Niall. You're just mad because you are lonely and don't have anyone you care about.” Niall became quiet. 

“So Zayn, how's Jasmine?” Harry asked.

Zayn and Jasmine had been dating for about a couple months now.

“Good! She actually thinks she might start working here!”

“That’s nice, she has always wanted to be an exotic dancer,” Harry stated. 

Harry looked up saw Louis staring at him.

Louis just walked up on the stage and started taking off his peel when he spotted an orange with gorgeous green eyes and curly green curly leaves. He waited until he saw him sit down by the stage then walked over to where he just sat down and looked him straight in his eyes.

He sat his pith on him and started grinding. The boy sitting down opened his eyes wide. Louis smirked and grinded harder.

The gorgeous dancer who was dancing on Harry had started to lean down and said, “Hi my name is Orange Creamsicle. What's yours?” 

Harry looked over at Niall and saw him smiling. He quickly flipped him off. 

“Harry,” Harry spoke slowly.

Just at that moment Louis ground down hard. 

Harry cursed then he felt some of the juice follicles in his slices burst. The juice slowly leaked out of the rind. Harry blushed bright orange. Louis laughed and walked back on stage. He walked down the runway looked back once and winked at harry.

Harry never saw Orange Creamsicle again.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on tumblr: kehlanii.tumblr.com


End file.
